To Play With Fire
by LoZYaoi
Summary: The question rang back and forth in my mind. Of course, there was a clear answer to it, but the Skychild couldn't know that. He'd flee with tail in between his legs, and I can't risk that when I'm so close to getting what I want. I want Link to love me because it's the only thing left that can break him.


{ Warning: 80% of this fic is extremely sexual. Read At Your Own Risk}

{The other 20% is at the end of the fic}

-/-/-

Ivory lips overtook mine passionately as my back was thudded across a tree. Instinctively, my hands made their way up his body to tangle them in white hair. The demon broke away shortly, so both of us could catch our breath, before he slammed his lips onto mine.

"Nngh, Ghirahim," The older male nibbled at the bottom of my lip, a subtle action asking for my permission.

I parted my lips slightly, and Ghirahim seized his opportunity, exploring every nook and cranny of my mouth. I had long ago learned not to try and fight for dominance; he always won. Finally, we parted again, both of us with bruised lips. For a moment he looked at me, with some sort of emotion hidden in his eyes. But as soon as it happened, the moment ended. My former foe brutally laid kisses from my jawline down to the nape of my neck, which would almost definitely be bruised by tomorrow.

"Have I ever told you that you taste delectable Sky Child?" I chuckled lowly at his question.

"Only every single time we meet." Ghirahim's lips curved slightly upwards in a smirk.

A gloved hand of his drummed gently against my lips. It was a signal that I had grown accustomed to. Biting the tip of his glove, careful not to bite through the fabric, I removed the article of clothing. As I repeated the same procedure with the other glove, I never broke eye contact with him, offering him a sultry glance. Unexpectedly, one of hands flitted south and roughly grabbed my crotch, making me through my head back against the tree with a gasp. Ghirahim's hand slowly moved against my package, making me squirm and whimper.

But then, everything stopped.

Where Ghirahim had been, no one was there. Even the scenery was beginning to fade into darkness. And suddenly I was drowning in the thick darkness that had consumed everything, my lungs ached and I frantically kicked around, trying to get a breath of air. But I was defenseless, and I was falling into the sea. I kept falling, finally giving up my struggle.

"Oomph," I groggily opened both of my eyes and was greeted by the sight of my ceiling in the Knight Academy. From a single glance, I could tell that I had fallen off my bed and was currently entangled in my bed sheets. I sighed, relieved that it had all been a dream. Almost immediately, my relief turned to an icy realization. I had been dreaming of Ghirahim! And in such an intimate way...

I groaned and closed my eyes again. Almost every night I had these nightmares where Ghirahim and I would be lost in lust for each other. It really wasn't helping my sleep. I always woke up in the middle of the night before anything would actually happen, and then I couldn't succumb back to sleep for fear the dream would pick back up where it left off. Sometimes I would think Ghirahim was purposely messing with my head to punish me for sealing away his master, but that's ludicrous. Ghirahim should've been killed, dead, deceased. But, what if he wasn't? I shook my head, ridding myself of the dumb idea that my past demon was haunting me.

Groaning, I got up and lit a candle. I slumped into the chair of my desk and ran my fingers through my messy blonde hair. I just didn't know what to do anymore. Sleep never came to me after saving Zelda, and it really slowed down my physical and mental abilities. Out of nowhere, a light breeze ran through my room and distinguished the candle. My eyes swore they saw the slim slivers of silver smoke spell out the words: I'm waiting.

But then again, I was really tired.

A/N: The actual chapters will be longer than this. I've been waiting forever to publish this. I began it like two months ago. I had serious Writers Block. -_- But I'm fine now! :)

If there are any editing mistakes, please let me know.


End file.
